


Unsurity

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Because Fuck You, That's Why [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Denial, Denial of Feelings, During the Missing Year Of the Movie, F/M, Grieving, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insight, Inspired by Poetry, Post-Canon, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Greg needs to ask Pearl a question.





	Unsurity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big fuck you to SU antis and also I just like unrequited crushes.

_All he could remember, was that he was going to ask Pearl to help him to cook._

It was going to be a bright and sunny couple of days, and ever since Steven's space adventures with The Diamonds, he figured that Steven just needed a bit more of a break. Really, it was the least Steven deserved, and he wanted to do anything in his power to ease the tension that still slightly wafted in the air. So, what better way to break the tension, than to have a fun potluck picnic party!

He genuinely missed just hanging with Steven, and whether or not it was with the gems didn't matter that much. He liked hanging with them just as much!

But, he really wanted this to be nice, and while he could master the grill like a cooking whizz, Pearl was really good at baking and the other gems did have a knack for throwing parties too.

But still... for some reason he still felt a bit nervous about asking them... the gems, he meant. They must be somewhat busy, especially with all of the new gems living here in Beach City or in that construction site known as "Little Homeworld".

So, just as casually and calmly as he would any other day, he strolled up to the temple, and opened the door.

Inside sat Steven and Connie, both having a borrowed book in hand, idly chatting to each other excitedly about things Greg couldn't fully understand. From what he could tell, it was some kind of fantasy? He just hoped it was kid-friendly.

Steven's eyes widened as he noticed his father enter the room, and he got up off the couch and sprinted towards him. Connie giggled heartily and set her book aside, getting up and walking closer to him.

"Dad!" Steven exclaimed, wrapping his dad into a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Shtooball." Greg replied fondly, ruffling his poofy hair. "And it's also nice to see you, Connie!"

"Hey, Mr. Universe!" Connie said in a friendly tone. "Steven and I were just getting into a new book series."

"The Case of the Missing Phoenix!" Steven said dramatically, making a slow and dramatic arm gesture to make the title sound cool. "It's a fantasy and mystery story about this young boy who loses his pet phoenix and has to find out who took him! It's so exciting!"

Greg chuckled and said, "Sounds like a pretty cool book, little man!"

"Yeah, it is!" Steven said excitedly. "You could join us if you'd like. We checked out a lot of books today and accidentally checked out an extra copy."

Suddenly, Greg noticed a stack of books that he didn't initially see sitting beside the couch. Incidentally, they toppled over as Connie picked hers back up from the pile. She gracefully scooped them back up together, seemingly unbothered by it, and found her page again.

"Actually," He said hesitantly, letting Steven go from the hug. "I needed to ask the Gems about something."

"Huh?" Steven said, raising an eyebrow partially in confusion and curiosity.

"Oh, it's nothing serious, don't worry." Greg explained. "I just wanted to see if you guys all wanted to have a huge picnic together, you, me, your friends, and the gems! And since there might be a lot of hungry bellies, I'd need a couple of extra hands to help with actually making the food."

Steven smiled brightly and said, "That sounds awesome, actually! We could get Dewey to get some doughnuts, Lars could cook up something tasty, and we could invite every person and gem in Beach City!"

"Yeah, that's the plan." Greg replied. "I just wanted to see if I could get the help in advance before we get those invites going. Hopefully we can start it next week."

"Mr. Universe, can we work on the invites and cooking too?" Connie asked. "I am slightly busy next week, but I'm definitely sure I'll be able to make it!"

Greg chuckled, putting a hand behind his head. "Of course you guys can! You two do whatever you think is best. I have total and complete faith in you two."

Steven and Connie high-fived, and began to race up the stairs.

"Wegottagetstartedrightaway!" Steven yelled, not pausing for a breath. "Thegemsareinthekitchendad! PeridotandLapisarealsostillatthebarn!"

"What time and what day is it?" Connie called out as Steven began to rustle around his room for scissors, markers, and various other crafting tools.

"Tuesday!" Greg yelled back. "And thanks, kiddo!"

Connie winked and then joined Steven in his paper cacophony. Greg figured it was as good a time as any to ask the gems for their assistance, so, like Steven said, he headed over to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Amethyst, licking ketchup off of her fingers, and Garnet counting up from seventeen.

Greg made a small wave, but neither acknowledged him until the purple-haired gem was done. 

Amethyst threw an empty bottle of ketchup on the ground and exclaimed, "Ha! Twenty seconds flat! Did I beat the record?"

Garnet made a prolonged hum but eventually said, "No. Sorry."

"Dang it!" Amethyst yelled in a determined voice, "Now I gotta wait for the others to go bad..."

The purple gem popped the empty bottle into her mouth and swallowed it whole. Greg paid no mind to it as she often did things like this, regardless of who was watching, and was far past used to it by now.

"Hey Greeeeeeg!" Amethyst called amicably. "What'cha doin' here?"

Garnet nodded in what seemed to be agreement.

"Oh! Well, uh... I was thinking about throwing a picnic potluck party, as another kind of celebration since you guys came home." Greg answered. "I just dropped by to see if you two wouldn't mind pitching in or joining. I'm gonna need some help with cooking and decorating, y'know? Stuff like that."

"Sure thing, _Gregarious_." Amethyst said playfully, a relaxed look on her face. "I could come up with some fancy flower-doos for 'ya."

"And I would be happy to help, too." Garnet said, a small smile on her face. "Lapis and Peridot have come a long way with their farm, you should ask them as well."

"Ah, yeah," Greg replied. "I was actually thinking about that too. I was gonna stop by the farm today to see if they'd wanna. But, I actually wanted to see if Pearl would be willing to help with some baking. I'm okay at it, but she's astronomical when it comes to desserts! I can't get that blackberry pie she made out of my mind!"

"She _is_ good with pie." She replied coolly, as Amethyst stood by her and nodded, eyeing the fridge with interest.

"-Ah! But that is, if she's not busy." Greg interjected. "I'd hate to-"

"No, you're fine." Garnet replied. "She's out by the cherry tree on the hill. I'm sure she'd be happy to have the company."

Greg scratched his head in confusion.

"The big ol' pink tree?" He asked. "Wasn't that cut down or something? Last I saw, it was just a stump!"

Smiling, Garnet crossed her arms and simply replied, "Steven re-grew it."

"Ah." Was all Greg could reply with. "Well, thank you, Garnet. I'll go ask her right now since she's that nearby."

But before he could turn to leave, Garnet walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Before you go, I want to tell you something."

Oh boy, something bad was gonna happen, huh?

"Uh... alright?" Greg said.

"It's okay to feel how you feel, it's okay to let things go, and everything is going to be fine." Garnet said in an uncharacteristically soft manner she reserved for Steven. "Just make sure not to panic too much. Also, look out for any rocks."

Greg blinked in confusion.

_That was it?_

_She was just worried about him setting stuff up?_

Well, that seemed alright.

"...Oh, well, I wasn't too worried about the picnic." He happily replied, gently taking her hands off of his shoulders. "But thank you, I'll keep that in mind! Especially that part about the rocks."

He could sense a slight smidge of disapproval coming from Garnet, but he was too confused to trace its source.

"Okay..." She said neutrally, a small smile still on her face, as she yoinked a fresh ketchup bottle from Amethyst. "_That_ is for later."

"Aw, man!" Amethyst groaned as Greg left the temple. 

He really did wanna stay and hang with Steven and Connie, but it was important that he went and set everything up beforehand. Besides, he'd be back later.

It only took him about a couple of minutes to get to the tree that Steven re-grew, and Pearl was there, doing some fancy sword/spear exercises that Greg didn't know the names of. Not only that, but she was simultaneously fighting a bunch of new Holo-Pearls. Good ol' Pearl, still practicing the arts.

In a single moment, she slashed her spear through all five of them, her eyes meeting his.

"Hi, Greg!" She called out happily. "What is, as the children say, _up_?"

Greg laughed lightly and replied, "Ah, nothing much. I just wanted to ask you if you'd want to help with a picnic-potluck I'm planning! Everyone who wants to come can bring some cooking of their own so that everyone gets to eat and the food's diverse."

"Oh, how fun!" Pearl asked. "What do you have in mind for me?"

Greg short-fused as Pearl smiled, she looked so happy and so peaceful...

"Um... Greg?" She asked, clapping her hands together and tilting her head. "Is something the matter?"

Greg snapped out of his daze and hastily replied, "N-Nah, I must be tired or something."

Pearl made a "hm" sound and then said, "Well, you may need more sleep, then! I know these last few months have been stressful, but you shouldn't be neglecting your basic human needs."

Greg laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're telling me. I'm glad that things are calmer now. We _finally_ get to relax!"

Pearl chuckled softly and gracefully sat down on the ground.

"We do." Was simply all she said.

She looked wistfully away, a faraway look in her eyes. Greg often recognized that look, but she seemed finally calmer and more comfortable in it.

It made him feel so much better to see her look so serene, he didn't want to interrupt it.

After a while, she said, "...So, about this picnic?"

"O-Oh, yeah! It'd be great if you could bake something! Your pies are really delicious!"

Pearl glanced back at him with a smile and hummed, her hair shifting in the slight sea breeze.

_"They are? I'm glad."_

His heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, they are." Greg said, his face flushing slightly. "I'd love for everyone to taste them again, if you're down for it."

Pearl got up from where she was sitting and gently clasped his hand.

It felt soothingly cold.

"I'd love to!" She answered brightly, a goofy but bright smile on her face.

And maybe he was just feeling a bit under the weather, or maybe he was just nervous, but he could swear that seeing Pearl, beaming so brightly, her hair swaying gently with her jacket, under the dancing petals of what he could only identify as maybe a cherry tree, made his heart beat so much faster than usual.

In a sudden display of nervousness, he backed away suddenly, yelling out, "Y-YEAH, SO I'LL SEE YOU TH-"

_He didn't notice the rock jutting out from the grass._

Greg cried out in alarm as he tumbled backwards, scraping his knees harshly, his bones aching from the collision.

"Oh my _stars_!" Pearl cried out. "Are you alright?"

Greg quickly got to his feet, his adrenaline fueling his actions.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it!" Greg replied, hiding his completely red face from the gem. "I just gotta go hurry and ask everyone else if they'd like to join!"

He started off speed-walking, but as his pulse showed no signs of slowing down, he started jogging, and then running.

He was so nervous he couldn't _stand_ it!

_Boy_, he hadn't felt like this since...

_No_.

No!

_No, no, no, no, no!_

**NO.**

Not now, not with _her_! Never again, he swore that he would never again-

He can't feel like this.

It _hurts_.

He took a deep breath, not even bothering to watch where he was going. Eventually, he ended up near the seashore and he sat down, not bothering to care about the sand that would inevitably get into his shorts. He bit his hand in anxiety, trying to stifle his feelings, to push them down further.

It was good to express your emotions, but...

Not this one, not for him.

He sighed, trying to regulate his heartbeat.

"Anyways," He thought to himself. "I need to be focusing on Steven and the picnic. There's no time for this."

And with that, he got up, dusted himself off as best as he could, and began to walk towards town. 

After he was done inviting and asking the others, he would give himself the time to contemplate his... _affections_ for Pearl.

_But right now, he had other things to do._


End file.
